Semiconductor devices such as multi-gate field effect transistors are often designed for applications using circuits with down-scaled, extremely small devices. Semiconductor devices used for analog and RF applications may require different device characteristics compared to those used in digital applications. Harmonic distortion of signals in amplifier circuits increases with signal amplitude and limits the dynamic range of these circuits. Flicker noise (also referred to as 1/f noise) may depend on properties of fin surfaces in multi-gate field effect transistors and limits resolution in analog and RF circuits. Gate resistance limits gain and increases noise in RF circuits. While the optimization of the ON/OFF currents for digital circuits is the main target during process development, an improvement of analog transistor characteristics without process changes is desirable for mixed signal and RF circuits.